1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking brake system for motor vehicles having a control element and at least two electromechanical actuators for generating a parking brake force at in each case one wheel of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 100 06 626 C1 discloses a parking brake system for motor vehicles, in which a control element is connected via a first signal line to a first controller and via a second signal line to a second controller. In the previously known parking brake system, there is also provision that the first controller is connected via a further, third signal line to the second controller, wherein a parking brake request, signaled by activating the control element, is conveyed from the first controller to the second controller via the third signal line. Since each controller drives an electromechanical actuator, the parking brake system can no longer be operated satisfactorily if one of the two controllers falls.
An object of the present invention is therefore to improve a parking brake system of the generic type mentioned at the beginning in such a way that defects do not affect the functionality of the parking brake system, and the failsafety is enhanced further.